Two Years Later
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Longstory NaruHina Naruto has just returned from two years of training with Jiraya and he's more mature. When he asks Hinata out to ramen on his first night out she agrees. A relationship is then born Will it work out?Is this new Naruto the same as before
1. Two Years Later

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto_

_Author's Note: Well, once again I was feeling fluffy and I wanted to do this. It's basically what I thought should've happened in the beginning of Shippuden. It didn't but it kind of would've made sense from a logical sense IMO. Be warned, I may slaughter the Shippuden storyline entirely but w/e. Oh and stupid people, 'nani?' means 'what?'_

_P.S. A lot of the beginning is in a flashback. It was difficult to write in a further past tense. It's hard, so if it's not perfect give me a break. Please?_

Hinata was so excited; tonight was her first date with Naruto. It was going to be great, she could just feel it.

Naruto had gotten back from training earlier that day, and he had been different. He was still his old fun self, but he was also more mature. He understood things more easily and he rarely spoke out in ignorance. He had become a man while Hinata was becoming a woman.

In the two years while Naruto was gone Hinata had grown a lot. She had gained about a foot in height, and had grown much stronger as well. However, the most prominent growth, being only because of the object itself, was her breasts.

It sounded naughty to think about, but they had grown several bra sizes and Hinata was now proud of them. When they had first started to grow quickly she had been scared. She saw what they had done to Tsunade, distracting Jiraya so much, and she didn't want it to happen to her as well.

Unfortunately, it did, and when they became apparently larger, so that Hinata had to change her outfit, Kiba and Shino noticed. Kiba was kind of an ass about it. He teased her about them, and although he never actually touched her, he would pretend to. She knew that it was all in good fun but it still made her feel uncomfortable about herself.

Shino, however, was much more mature about it. When Kiba started making humiliating comments, Shino quieted him with silent threats given by his bugs. However, Hinata noticed, that Shino still couldn't help himself, and his eyes would occasionally drift to her chest. She didn't blame him, because even the Jounin like Kakashi and Asuma couldn't control their eyes. It was a guy thing, and she had become accustomed to it now.

**FLASHBACK TIME**

Naruto, however, was much more polite than Kiba, but also not as subtle as Shino. When he first saw her after the two years, he actually hugged her. When she passed out, and awoke several minutes later Naruto was examining her. She had felt so displayed for him. She didn't want him to look at her body, afraid he would notice her flaws.

Fortunately, he noticed nothing bad and simply stated that she had really grown into a woman. At first she didn't know how to take this, because no one had ever been so blatant, and yet so subtle at the same time. She decided to take it as a compliment and thanked Naruto for it. He then continued however.

"Also," he had said, "your chest has really grown a lot…" he paused, seemingly lost for words; perhaps he had been embarrassed by what he had said. Maybe he was just lost in thought. He had looked at her, but he knew enough not to stare at her chest, or maybe he didn't want to. He looked into her eyes and said plainly, but with his usual excitement. "I thought about you a lot while I was gone…" he stopped himself there. She had been afraid that he wouldn't continue, but also that he would at the same time. She was having difficulty keeping her face from turning so red.

"You know," he said, disregarding his own previous statement, "I'm not as obviously naïve as before." She wasn't sure what was coming next, but she thought it was bad. "I remembered how you would talk to me, and how that day before I fought Neji, you said I was strong… You said you believed in me…" This had been so weird of him. He was normally so forward and blunt, which she had loved, but now he was a little more cautious of his words. Was he afraid he'd emotionally injure her, or was he honestly just nervous for his own sake? She didn't care because either way, it meant he cared about her.

"…No one ever called me strong before…" He paused in his revelation. She was still speechless and he had seemed okay to be the only one talking. Hinata's face went red as she tried to grasp the fact that he appreciated her. "… That day… You made me believe in myself when I was afraid of Neji… Thank you." He stopped talking.

Hinata struggled against the lump in her throat to tell him that he was welcome. She just couldn't push through her own fears to say anything clear.

"Well?" Naruto asked tapping her on the shoulder. "Do you have anything to say?" She couldn't; her throat had closed on her and she stopped breathing. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata lost consciousness again. She woke up leaning against a tree, this time Naruto was fanning her with a leaf he had found that was a fairly decent size. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soothing voice. She could even tell in his voice that he had grown a lot, in maturity and diaphragm.

Hinata nodded, and let out a small croaking, "Y-yes." She was still extremely nervous, even after all these years.

"You have to remember to breathe," Naruto had chuckled. "I've figured out why you always faint around me though." That statement scared her more than anything had before that day.

"Y-you d-do?" She questioned, still sounding as though she need to clear her throat.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard when I finally sat down and thought about it."

'Oh God,' she had thought at that moment. 'This could be the best or worst thing that's ever happened.'

"Also, I sat down and talked with Shino and Kiba about it. They seem to have known for a while." He seemed amused by what he was about to say. "I like you too… Hinata-chan."

"Nani!" she blurted out. "R-really?" She was so surprised by what he had said, but pleased at the same time.

"So!" he said raising his voice, and his enthusiasm. "Wanna go get some ramen tonight? It's on me; I haven't eaten at Ichiraku's in ages."

"Y-yeah… I'd like that," she smiled, finally able to breathe properly again.

"Right, well I'll be at the Hyuuga mansion around seven to pick you up; is that okay?" he asked. Hinata had nodded vigorously

**FLASHBACK END**

Well, end of chapter 1. This, I have decided is the start of my big NaruHina super fic. It will be very long, and will probably take me weeks, possibly a month or two to write. I will write in my own time, but this week will be kind of a hassle, so I may not have time to write a lot. Afterwards, I will probably come out with a chapter a day until I'm done.


	2. First Date

Well, time to start chapter 2

_Well, time to start chapter 2. BTW, if any of you know the correct spelling of Hinata's sister's name. Hinabi or Hanabi? Tell me in your review please, I'm so confused._

_BTW, Doujutsu is eye jutsu, such as the Sharingan or the Byakugan. They can only be used if you have the bloodline trait for it. (I can't spell Kekkay/Kekkai/Kekkae, w/e) _

What should she wear? How should she act? She wasn't sure if she could handle this tonight. Just earlier that day was the first time she had seen him in two years.

She could do this. She had to do this. This was her chance. He had said that he liked her too, and he thanked her for believing in him. Maybe that's all Naruto needed. He was strong; she knew it well. Maybe he just needed someone who believed in him; someone who could tell him that he could do it.

"Yeah," she said out loud to herself, "I can do that for him." Perhaps speaking it aloud made it easier or it was just coincidence but she felt better. She knew that tonight, she wouldn't pass out, or be nervous. Okay, maybe a little nervous, that she couldn't help. Now, what to wear?

She searched her closets and didn't find much. In the last few years that Naruto had been absent from Konoha she had drastically changed her outfit. Instead of the sweatshirt she had always worn, now she was regularly dressed in a mostly purple top, and black pants. Should she dress up for this occasion? Would Naruto be dressed up?

'It's just ramen at Ichiraku's,' she thought to herself. She didn't need to dress up, but she decided she wouldn't wear her boring training clothes.

She quickly donned a black skirt and a red, silk tank top that complimented her chest size without attracting all of the focus there. These weren't near her best clothes, nor were they revealing. The skirt went to her ankles, and the tank top, although it was a spaghetti string, managed to reveal her shoulders but rode far enough up her sides so that it still looked classy.

She had told her father earlier that she would be going out with Naruto tonight. He had met Naruto once, after the Chuunin exams when he had defeated Neji. Lord Hiashi was hesitant about letting his daughter go out tonight until Neji had reassured him. He told him simply, that he trusted Naruto. Fortunately, over the past two years Neji and Hiashi had become closer than father and son, and trained together regularly. All Neji need to say was the truth, that he trusted Naruto with his life.

It had been strange after the Chuunin exams with Neji. She had become his sister practically, since he had been moved into the Hyuuga mansion so as to train with Hiashi and Hanabi. Neji had once thought her a failure, and yet in the little time since then, he had become highly protective of her. He would tell Kiba off on a regular basis, for making rude and harassing statements to her. The fact that Neji was on her side for this was a big boost.

She walked out of her room in her outfit and found Neji sitting on a mat play shoji with her father. She cleared her throat thoroughly to get their attention, but also to clear the nervousness out of her voice. After all these years she was still afraid to talk to her own father. It was kind of sad, but at least she knew her father, and he was as good to her as he could be. She appreciated that.

"It's almost 7:00," she said politely, "I'd just like to tell you before I go." Her father nodded and Neji turned around on his bottom and turned to look at her. He smiled at her.

"You look nice Hinata-chan," he said with a sense of pride in his voice, "have a good evening." Her father nodded in agreement with Neji's statement and turned his attention back to the contest of strategy he was currently locked in with his nephew.

Hinata smiled at the compliment Neji gave her and turned to wait at the door for Naruto. She remembered that she hadn't brought any money and went to her room to grab some. While she was in her room searching for her allowances Naruto arrived and knocked on the door.

Hinata heard Hanabi open the door and welcome Naruto to wait for her. As he waited in the doorway Hinata heard Neji walk in the direction and greet him. She found her money and stuffed it in her bra before running out to see Naruto. She was still nervous and stumbled in her quick walk to the front door. It was okay though; tonight was going to be great.

When she arrived at the front door Naruto's mouth dropped slightly. It wasn't outright and blatant, but she could see the surprise in his face.

"H-Hinata-chan, you look great," he said, still waiting at the door as she walked towards him. "I mean really, wow."

"Hey," Neji said sternly patting Naruto's shoulder with the back of his hand, "that's my cousin you're wowing at. I talked Lord Hiashi into allowing her to go out with you tonight. Don't go and betray my trust, okay?" He asked, with a little bit of humor in his voice. "Remember, if you take advantage of her, I'll personally kill you."

"Chill out Neji," Naruto said defending himself as Hinata arrived in front of him. She felt like fainting just being so close to him but she didn't. "I won't take advantage of her, I just want to eat some ramen with her, jeez."

Hinata examined Naruto's outfit. It wasn't his usual orange jumpsuit, or even the new one that she had seen earlier today. He seemed more casual, but still looked nice. He had a pair of nice blue jeans and a blank white T-shirt on. She also noticed that his hair seemed combed and less crazy.

"You look nice too Naruto," she said, ignoring the frog in her throat. "So, shall we go to Ichiraku's?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, turning around and shaking Neji's hand. "Thanks for your help Neji, and I'll have her home by 10, I promise." Neji nodded, and motioned towards the door, backing away.

Hinata was so proud of herself right now. She was standing just feet away from Naruto and she was still conscious. Not only that, but her face wasn't beet red. The only thing that showed she was around Naruto was the lump she still had lodged in her throat.

Naruto walked outside, and Hinata followed as they left the house. She closed the door behind her and attempted to silently clear her throat as she walked next to Naruto.

"So, how have you been?" he asked politely. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. Then she tried again and squeaked a little bit. On the third try she managed to form coherent words.

"Fine," she got out barely.

"Are you still this nervous around me?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't why you're so nervous, I already told you that I like you, if anything I should be nervous… actually, I am kind of nervous." Hinata's throat cleared immediately. Naruto was nervous too, and it wasn't affecting him the way it was affecting her. She could fight through this.

"I'm sorry," she said, now with a clear voice, as they turned the corner and began to walk towards Ichiraku's. "I've just never been this close to you for so long… while I was conscious at least." She giggled a little to herself. Was she flirting with him? She didn't even know how to flirt.

"Well, you seem to be doing pretty well now," he said, now chuckling so himself. Was he flirting back? "So, what do you want to get from Ichiraku's?" He said as they reached the entrance and walked in.

"I-I don't know," she said, not stuttering, but thinking about what she was going to say carefully.

"Well, I heard they have the legendary ramen here permanently on the menu. So I'm going to have that." He said. The man behind the counter heard this and began putting his meal together.

"Well, I'll guess I'll have that then," she said hesitantly, not sure of what she was ordering.

"No need for that." Naruto said chuckling as though he'd just heard a joke.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I came here earlier and talked to Ichiraku. He's making the biggest bowl he has. I figured we could just share. It's a little cheaper and I'm short on cash." He said, smiling.

"Oh, I have money," she said, hesitant to reach into her cleavage to retrieve the yen she had stuffed there.

"No," Naruto said, "If you want another bowl I can pay for it, I just figured that this would be easier. Hey, Ichiraku, just make that—"

"No!" Hinata interrupted him, "it's fine, I don't mind sharing." She giggled, still trying to get over the jitters of being here with Naruto. She was still nervous, but what Naruto had said had tricked her body. She could be nervous but still not show it, she would just hold it in like Naruto did. Not completely, as she blushed, but even he kept chuckling awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" he asked; she nodded. "Okay, well then it looks like Ichiraku has almost finished the ramen. Thanks a lot old man." She loved how he called people by improper names like that in a respectful manner. It was odd, but just like how he called Tsunade 'grandma', and Jiraya, 'ero-sennin', he did it in such a manner that still showed them respect.

"So, how was your training with Jiraya-sama?" she asked, trying to start a different subject to avoid the awkward silence of death.

"It was good," he said, now excitedly, "I got a lot stronger, and I learned a few new jutsus."

"Really?" she asked curiously, "what kind of jutsu did you learn?"

"Doujutsu," he said plainly. When he saw the look on Hinata's face he laughed out loud. "I'm just kidding," he giggled, "but I did learn how to defend against them, someday maybe I'll show you how I can counter the Byakugan. I also know how to counter the Sharingan but I can't show you that until I fight Sasuke again."

This bit of information surprised Hinata. The Byakugan can be blocked? Did he know what he was talking about?

"You'll have to show me," she said confusedly, "what else did you learn?" She was still interested, but now she was slightly distracted trying to figure out how it was possible for the Byakugan to be countered against.

"Well, I improved the Rasengan!" he said, "and ero-sennin taught me some kind of each jutsu. I know fire, earth, water, wind and a few combinations of them." He sounded so enthusiastic. He must have really improved in these two years, but so had Hinata.

"I have an idea Naruto-kun," she said, blushing now at the thought of her idea. "How about you, me, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Sakura-chan spar a little tomorrow?" She was glad she had asked, immediately afterwards, proud of herself.

"That sounds great!" he said happily, "I warn you though Hinata-chan, I won't go easy on you."

He grabbed Hinata's arm softly in his left hand at the elbow. She instinctively straightened her arm, revealing her hand. He slid his hand down to her hand and grabbed it in his lightly. She blushed profusely and started to feel woozy. She couldn't stand him touching him so lightly and romantically like this. She started to fade to black.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked; he snapped in front of her face. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" She heard his voice and started to reach for it in her mind. She wouldn't fall victim to her body tonight. She regained complete control of her body and kept her hand in Naruto's. He squeezed it when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," she said gladly, proud of herself, "Thank you." She didn't quite know why she thanked him at first, but then she realized that she was thanking him for calling her back to the world. She blushed again, but kept her head clear.

Ichiraku set the ramen in front of the two, and walked into the back room, leaving them alone. Naruto picked up his chopsticks and immediately stuck them in the bowl. "Itadakimasu!" he said enthusiastically, and ate a mouthful. Hinata smiled at this innocence.

"Itadakimasu," she relayed to him, and dug in herself. It was delicious; she had never liked ramen very much until Naruto left. When she would miss him she would come here and eat ramen. She came to love it. Now as she ate it she began to feel warm. Naruto was still holding her hand, and now she was eating his, and as of recently, her favorite food.

As she chewed her ramen she tasted it carefully. She looked over at Naruto who looked so cute eating his ramen. He stayed bent over his bowl and shoveled his share into his mouth quickly. As she thought of being with him her stomach lurched. She was still so nervous, but she had to ignore this feeling in the pit of her stomach. No matter what happened she would not mess this night up because she was nervous. As Naruto ate, she leaned back a little and stretched, trying to build her courage up enough to talk to him some more.

"I did a lot of training as well," Hinata said shyly, causing Naruto to stop gobbling his food. Naruto looked at her curiously, silently urging her to elaborate. "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun helped me to perfect hakke technique." She smiled at him anxiously.

"You'll have to show me that," Naruto beamed at her, closing his eyes slightly so his smile became as wide as it could be. She smiled back at him, becoming more and more committed to trying to defeat him tomorrow. After about five minutes of an oddly comfortable silence, and the two smiling stupidly at each other, Naruto turned back to the ramen, and Hinata joined him.

Over the next twenty minutes the two discussed everything that had happened in the last two years, from Shikamaru getting together with Temari, to Jiraya having nightmares about Orochimaru leaving Konoha. They laughed at Naruto's stories of Jiraya being funny, and they worried together over Sasuke's training with Orochimaru.

At the end of the meal, when the ramen was gone Naruto stood up and tugged on Hinata's arm a little. She took the hint and stood up as well, and followed Naruto out of the ramen shop. Naruto looked over at her and smiled at her, turning the pitch darkness to daylight. There was no need for words as the two walked hand-in-hand towards the Hyuuga mansion. When they were almost there Hinata turned her head towards Naruto and spoke.

"I had a really nice time," she said as they walked. She gave him a friendly smile as he turned to look at her. Her eyes reflected the little light there was outside and Naruto smiled back at her. He stared into her eyes for a second before responding.

"Really?" he asked nervously; Hinata nodded enthusiastically, pushing her insecurities away, "I did too." He smiled widely, and then looked away nervously, touching his lower lip with the knuckle on the index finger of his free right hand. He looked back and Hinata tried to smile as wide as she could. "Umm, well…" Naruto began uneasily, then seeming to push away his fears looked straight at Hinata, "After we train tomorrow do you want to go out again?" He looked at the sky as he awaited her answer.

"Sure," she said, and squeezed his hand, as much for herself as it was for him. "Naruto-kun?" she then continued to get his attention. Naruto looked at her, showing his acknowledgement of what she was going to say. "Was this a date?" She almost didn't want him to answer.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "What exactly is a date?" It almost sounded like a rhetorical philosophical question. She smiled at how it sounded; Naruto seemed to catch on and smiled as well. "Well…" he paused tensely, "… how about we call tomorrow a date!" he said it louder than need be, but she remembered that when he got nervous, like during the Chuunin exams, he would say things louder than usual.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically. She was so happy right now, but they neared the mansion at a speed that would cause them to part soon. She tried to slow their pace and she asked Naruto another question. "So where and when should we train tomorrow?"

"How about near noon…" he paused, seemingly thinking, "at the creek near the training grounds." Hinata smiled again, it seemed she did that more tonight than she had her whole life. She loved the creek, especially this time of year.

"Sounds great!" Hinata stated, "I'll bring Kiba and Shino-kun." She didn't really want them to come, neither did she want Sakura, but she knew it would be easier to train with more of them.

They came to her home and Naruto stopped just outside of it. He turned to her and started to say his goodbyes. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then," he said; Hinata nodded, forcing a nervous smile. She didn't want tonight to end, it seemed so surreal and she was afraid she would wake up tomorrow and find out it was all just a dream. Naruto looked at his feet for a second and leaned in quickly, pecking Hinata lightly on the cheek. Hinata froze, and her face turned beet red.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered. He nodded nervously. "Th-thank you," she said and turned quickly, walking into her house holding her cheek. Naruto stood outside until she was inside, and then he ran home.

That night, Hinata dreamt of the kiss. The feeling of his warm lips on her cheek was almost too much to bear. She had just experienced the greatest feeling of her life. Tonight was the proof; Hyuuga Hinata was madly in love with Uzumaki Naruto. She smiled as she slept.

Well, this is by far the longest I've spent on a single chapter. I started this before I even posted the first chapter and now, weeks later I post it. Well, this chapter was pretty boring but it's mainly to help set up the rest of the story, and I wanted to start extremely simple. A kiss on the cheek is first date friendly… right?

_Stay tuned for the next installment, it will be much more exciting, and you will all get to learn how Naruto can counter the Byakugan, and how Hinata has perfected the hakke combo, which btw, is just the gentle fist technique._


	3. Training

Author's Note: Well sorry to all of you who've been waiting for the next installment… I've had it written out for over a week

Author's Note: Well sorry to all of you who've been waiting for the next installment… I've had it written out for over a week. I'm just really lazy. In fact, this'll probably take more than one day to type. I've started Chapter 4 actually too. Well… once again, in study hall… enjoy!

Hinata awoke and quickly dressed herself. Today she would train with Naruto. She had practically begged Kiba and Shino to go along with it. Neither of them were too fond of Naruto, and Shino was still pouting that Naruto hadn't recognized him.

She rushed out the door after a short breakfast, jamming kunai knives into her pouch. She was prepared to show Naruto how strong she had become.

When she arrived at the training grounds, Naruto and Sakura were already there waiting. Naruto was hanging upside in a tree and Sakura was rolling her eyes at him as he laughed. That laugh… that smile… Hinata's mind fought against her and she continued towards them, forcing herself to stay conscious.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called to her, flipping down from his perch. "Where are Kiba and Shino?"

"They should be here soon," she replied, steadying her voice with pure will. As she said it, Shino walked from behind a tree, nodding approvingly to her. He was proud of her for not stuttering, and she became proud of herself for it.

"Kiba and Akamaru are on their way," Shino stated blankly.

"Good," Naruto replied to both of them as he began stretching.

Hinata blushed as his eyes met hers with a look of joy. He smiled widely and turned away as he suddenly heard a bark.

"Sorry we're late," Kiba stated, flipping from the top of a tree. Akamaru sprung from behind him and landed in front, shaking the earth.

"No worries," Naruto said, glad everyone was there. Hinata loved how easy going he was. No matter what, he could take things easily as they came at him. "So… how do we get started?"

"W-well… I was thinking…" Hinata began fearfully. She was afraid of her suggestion. "We could have…" her throat closed up and she stopped talking entirely. She fought to speak and failed.

"We'll have a series of one-on-one matches," Shino interrupted. Hinata knew he was trying to help, but she still scorned him for it secretly. "The goal is to remove one of these flags…" he held up four flags, one yellow, one green, one red, and one blue. "… fro your opponent's person; wherever they choose to put it."

Hinata nodded. Sakura and Kiba also seemed to understand. Naruto, however, cocked his head.

"Anywhere?" he asked curiously.

"As long as you don't swallow it; yes," Shino answered.

"Great!" Naruto stated, "So, who's up first?"

"Well I am not participating. I have a mission tomorrow and I need to conserve my charka for the time being. I was thinking Sakura vs. Naruto and Kiba vs. Hinata."

"Okay Sakura, prepare to be beaten," Naruto said, turning to the pink-haired konoichi. Shino handed Naruto the red flag, and Sakura the green one. As soon as Naruto received it he stuffed it down his pants.

"I give up!" Sakura shouted, throwing her flag on the ground. "I am _not_ reaching down his pants!"

"Well that's no fun," Naruto said, drooping his head disappointedly.

"S-so… Me vs. Kiba?" Hinata asked Shino. Shino nodded and handed Hinata the blue one, and Kiba the yellow one. "O-okay Kiba!"

Kiba stuck his in his front pocket and Hinata had an idea. She took Naruto's lead and stuck her flag into her cleavage.

"Y'know what?" Kiba said nervously, "How about I go against Sakura?" He walked away slowly.

"That is another forfeit?" Shino asked. Then answering his own question he continued, "Naruto vs. Hinata then."

Hinata was finally going against Naruto. She would show him she was strong. But would she really be able to take the flag from his pants?

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked, "You… You won't smack me if I take your flag from… there, will you?"

Naruto was as nervous as her about the flag situations. Hinata shook her head honestly and stood at the ready. She put her hands in front of her, flattened out and ready to perform the Jyuuken.

"BYAKUGAN!" She shouted as her vision became mostly dark. She could see three distinct chakras aside from her own. Suddenly one disappeared and she was hit from behind. A hand reached over her shoulder.

"Jyuuken!" She shouted as she pushed her hands up into the chest of over her head. The hand pulled away and she caught a small piece of cloth.

She deactivated the Byakugan, looking for Naruto on the ground. Of course, the knucklehead was already gone.

Three kunai knives came from her left side and she caught one, dodging the other two. The two she dodged suddenly dropped, one falling into her cleavage slowly. She wasn't scathed, but the kunai stabbed the flag and began to pull it out. As the kunai pulled out, Hinata grabbed for it, and stuffed the flag from the end back into her shirt.

Without warning, the ground under her collapsed and Naruto came from underground. He reached up her shirt and grabbed the flag, leaping back in triumph as he held the flag.

"The winner is…" Shino began, but Hinata holding up the red flag, opposed to the blue one Naruto now held, interrupted him.

"B-but how?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"W-When you flipped over me…" she answered politely. "I pushed through your chakra system. You shut it down to counter the Byakugan and my Gentle Fist, so you didn't feel it when your…" She couldn't continue so she pointed to Naruto's crotch.

There was a small hole, barely large enough for the crumpled flag to fit through on the seam of Naruto's bottoms.

"The winner is Hinata!" Shino said, thoroughly surprised, impressed and proud of her teammate.

Hinata had beaten Naruto. She did it. She finally showed him her true ninja prowess. But how would Naruto take the defeat?

"That was amazing, Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he ran to her. "You figured out my strategy so quickly… ero-sennin said it even worked on Hiashi-sama."

Hinata wasn't sure _how_ she had figured it out. The only way to fool the Byakugan was to create false systems, or shut your own down. While concentrating solely on chakra, the user can be led to his or her own demise. It's just a simple lesson that chakra isn't the most important thing in a fight, it's ingenuity. Hinata rarely fought hand to hand, and used her Byakugan mainly for parrying long-range attacks so her mind was focused more on her surroundings than Naruto himself.

"G-gomen… I reached up your shirt…" Naruto said, ashamed that she took his flag without touching his pants.

"It's fine," Hinata said, "would… you like to get some ramen with me?" She hoped they could talk more.

"Nope," Naruto replied, smiling widely. Hinata's heart sank into her chest. He said no. Nothing could've been worse than this moment. "I want to take you to Shuya's for some dumplings!"

"R-really!?" Hinata almost shouted it. He did want to spend time with her!

"Yeah, and I'll buy…" Naruto smiled. Then he looked at his pants and sniffed the air. "… but I have to shower and change my pants first." He chuckled, and Hinata giggled.

"AH HA!" A familiar voice shouted from about ten feet away. Hinata turned in time to see Kiba fall through the splits in the earth and Sakura jump over him, pulling the flag from his jacket pocket.

"The w-winner is Sakura," Shino stuttered. Hinata had never seen Shino shaken, or even heard his tone waver. He seemed almost scared.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"S-Sakura…" Shino began, "Sh-she flashed Kiba!"

"NANI!?" Naruto questioned. "Is Kiba okay?" He seemed more concerned with Kiba's well-being than what Sakura had done. Perhaps he really was over her.

"Physically, yes," Shino said, still bewildered but regaining his posture, "but neither of us will ever be the same." He turned to walk to Kiba. He lifted him and set him on Akamaru before leaving the clearing quickly. Akamaru then sprinted to Kiba's house.

"I won, didn't I?" Sakura asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered. He turned to Hinata, "Anyway, Hinata-chan. I'll pick you up at 7 again?"

Hinata nodded, smiling, and Naruto ran off.

"Another date with Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded nervously. "Can I give you a tip?"

"O-onegai…" Hinata would take all the help she could get.

"Well Naruto is a moron," Sakura began, bemused by her own statement. "But he does know what he wants. At one time it was me…" She dropped her head, seemingly ashamed, or perhaps just nostalgic. "… But now it's you."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, afraid Sakura was teasing her.

"Unfortunately for me, yes," Sakura stated, "You're all he talks about lately. Jiraiya-sama said he gave Naruto dating tips though, so be careful." She chuckled quietly at her own joke.

Hinata eased up a little. Sakura was being nice, and truly honest with her. She built up her courage and asked, "So, you're going to help me?"

"I love Naruto!" Sakura almost screamed it. "And now I just want to see him happy…" She almost looked disappointed in herself, "…I can't make him happy, and you can, so yes, for Naruto's sake."

Hinata had never known Sakura to have any feelings for Naruto. Not romantic feelings. Maybe in his absence she discovered them.

"Before you start worrying," Sakura reassured her, "I already asked Naruto out. He blew me off for you…" Sakura was used to Naruto hanging on her every word and action. Hinata wasn't though, and now it seemed that the tables had turned. "It appears he's grown up. Anyway, all Naruto needs is the one thing you have given him for years. I think that's why he's so focused on you now. He needs someone to believe in him. He needs someone, who, no matter what, will stick by his side. Against all odds, even when it seems hopeless, he can do it, if someone believes in him. I could never give him that, but you can. When he gets scared, you need to reassure him, and when he looks like he's about to fail, you need to show him that you love him. He needs to understand that he can do anything, and that you believe he can do anything. With you by his side, he really can." She lowered her voice to a whisper for the last sentence.

Hinata could not believe what she was hearing. Naruto needed _her_? Before she had a chance to question it, or even thank Sakura, she noticed tears falling to the ground, and Sakura was gone.

She would do it! She would believe in Naruto. She did believe he could do anything. She always had. She ran off to get ready for her date with her long-time crush. Her second date, or was it the third? Did training today count as a date? She didn't care as she got into the shower and began daydreaming about Naruto's lips on hers.


End file.
